1980s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1980s. 1980 *Pete Ross and Lana Lang are born in Smallville.In Man of Steel Pete Ross and Lana Lang are shown as direct classmates in school, so they should be born in the same year of Clark Kent, in 1980. February prepears to sent Kal-El on Earth.]] 29th *Kal-El is born to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van.Man of Steel''In Man of Steel, in scenes set in December 2013, Kal-El says he has been on Earth "for 33 years", suggesting he arrived in 1980. Kal is typically found on June 18th, suggesting he landed on June 18, 1980. This matches the fact that Superman's date of birth is typically February 29th, a date which only occurs every 4 years, and occurred in 1980. Therefore, Kal was born on February 29, 1980, and landed on June 18, 1980, then December 2013 is 33 years later. This is supported when Zod says that they prepared "for 33 years". *Jor-El discovers that the Kryptonian Law Council's decision to mine Krypton's core has destabilised the planet and will soon explode. *'Battle of Krypton: General Zod attempts a coup d'état in Kandor on planet Krypton. **Attack on the Council of Five: General Zod and a few men arrive and conquest the Legislation Chamber where Jor-El is in session with them. **Attack on the House of El Citadel: The Sword of Rao reaches and attacks the House of El Citadel in search of the Growth Codex. **Ro-Zar and H'Raka are killed in the process, while Jor-El is muredered by General Zod. *The infant Kal-El is successfully sent to Earth using a spaceship with a Phantom Drive. *The Kryptonian Law Council sentence the remaining members of the Sword of Rao to the Phantom Zone, for 300 cycles of somatic reconditioning. *Krypton implodes, killing the Kryptonian race. Kryptonians are now an endangered species. **Lor-Em, Lara Lor-Van, Kelex and Kelor die in the process. March 1st *General Zod and the Sword of Rao are released from the Phantom Zone after Krypton implodes. The Black Zero is retrofitted to enable Zod to traverse the cosmos. May 21st * The film Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back ''is released, featuring the character Yoda.Shazam!'' June .]] 18th *Jonathan and Martha Kent discover a crashed UFO on their farm containing a small boy who they take in and name Clark.Man of Steel Prequel August 29th *Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent bring a six-month-old Clark to the doctor. Believing Clark to be suffering from colic, the doctor administers a hearing test, and Clark proceeds to scream so loud that he blows out the glass elements not just in the doctor's office, but in the windshields and storefront windows across town.Man of Steel: The Official Movie Novelization 1981 April 10th *The movie Excalibur is released.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Excalibur_(film) Excalibur on Wikipedia] June *''The Mask of Zorro'' is re-released in the american theaters. 3rd *Chato Santana is born.ARGUS Website 26th *Assassination of Thomas and Martha Wayne: Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed by a mugger leaving their son Bruce Wayne|Bruce orphaned and under the care of Alfred Pennyworth.In Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, it is shown that Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed in "1981", around the time that Excalibur was in theatres from April 10, 1981. The Waynes are typically killed on June 26th, so their date of death is June 26, 1981. 29th *The funeral of the Waynes occurs. *During the funeral for his parents, Bruce Wayne broke away from the service. As he ran, he stumbled across a decrepit area of the estate and fell into a cavern filled with numerous bats. This would later inspire him to use that fear to battle the criminal elements that took his parents' lives. November 5th *"Super Freak" is released by Rick James. 1982 June 6th *S.T.A.R. Labs discover and begin to test on one of the three Mother Boxes left after Steppenwolf invaded. 8th *"Eye of the Tiger" is released by Survivor. October 4th *"Do You Really Want to Hurt Me" is released by Culture Club. 1983 November 14th *The novel Pet Sematary is published by Stephen King.Justice League 1984 in a musuem in Washington D.C..]] *Lex Luthor is born. In Fortune - Lex Luthor: Not Just His Father's LexCorp, from October 2015, and set not long before Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice in 2015, it is said that Luthor is "31". This would mean he was born in 1984. * In Washington, DC, Wonder Woman faces off against the supervillain Cheetah.Wonder Woman 1984 * Steve Trevor is somehow resurrected and brought to present times. February 23rd * Christopher Weiss is born. June 22nd * The film The Karate Kid is released. July 27th *The film Purple Rain, based upon the Prince album of the same name, is released. 1985 April * Betty Harkness starts an out-marriage relation with W. W. Wiggins, in Australia.Suicide Squad May 28th *A library copy of The Mistery of Atlantis is gained by Joe M.. September 15th *Hurricane Gloria occurs, devastating the Atlantic coast including Maine.This is an event from real world history, referenced in the DC Extended Universe. 26th * Queen Atlanna of Atlantis is forced to wed King Orvax.Aquaman 27th and Thomas Curry have their first "approach".]] * She escapes and eventually washes ashore in Amnesty Bay, Maine. * Atlanna is found by Thomas Curry after she escapes from Atlantis. 28th * Thomas Curry and Atlanna fall in love. October 2nd *Hurricane Gloria ends. December *Thomas Curry shows to Atlanna the snow falling for the first time. 9th * Digger Harkness is born in Korumburra. 1986 .]] *Mera, princess of the Kingdom of Xebel, is born.Estimation based on Amber Heard's age during the filming of Justice League and Aquaman.Aquaman: Arthur's Guide to Atlantis January *A destructive hurrican named Arthur occours. 29th *Arthur Curry is born. March 16th *Tatsu Hikari is born, with the disappoiment of her father, who wanted a male heir. September 15th * The novel It ''is released, introducing the character of Pennywise and his signature motif of red balloons. 1987 *Dick Grayson is born.Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis'' *Marilyn Batson is born.In Shazam! it's said that Marilyn conceived Billy when she was seventeen in 2004, so she should be born in 1987. *Dinah Lance is born.Estimation based on Jurnee Smollett-Bell's age during the filming of Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn). April 7th *Waylon Jones is arrested for assault. He is given a sentence of 10 years and 2 months.Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever August 30th *The videogame Street Fighter is released, featuring the fighting mosses Haodouken. September 6th *A library copy of The Mistery of Atlantis is gained by Rose Peules. 1988 *Meridian Collection is established. August 17th *June Moone is born in Washington D.C.. 1989 is found by the Atlantean Elite forces.]] January * [[Attack on the Lighthouse|'''Attack on the Lighthouse]]': '''elite Atlantean soldiers attack the lighthouse due to Atlanna's abandonment of her people, but she and her fianceé Thomas Curry manage to defeat them. * Atlanna is forced to leave Thomas Curry and their son to go to Atlantis.Aquaman: Undertow'' * Arthur has his last memories about his mother. February 7th * "She's a Mystery to Me" is released by Roy Orbison. 15th *The Soviet-Afghan War ends.Sometimes the DC Extented Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes. Unknown Date * Orm Marius is conceived by Atlanna and Orvax. September while playing in Kent Farm.]] * Clark Kent's superpowers emerge while in class one day, and his mother soon arrives to console him. November 15th *The film The Little Mermaid is released in theatres. References External Links * * Category:Years